Ready For Anything
by dS-Tiff
Summary: A few hours after the events of S04 E18 'Dork Day Afternoon' Happy wakes up in the fertility clinic and Toby is there for her. Quintis fluff, not really much angst at all.


**_I think the Scorpion writers are exercising their creative license when it comes to the timescale involved in fertility treatment, but who am I to argue with the writers? So this is set a few hours after the events of S04 E18 'Dork Day Afternoon'. I hope you all enjoy it. :) All reviews welcome, thank you kindly!_**

 **READY FOR ANYTHING**

"Hey, darlin'. How are you feeling?"

Toby tenderly kissed Happy's temple as her eyes flickered open. She blinked deeply and squinted at the bright, fluorescent lights on the ceiling as the unfamiliar surroundings flooded her senses. It took her a second to remember where she was. The bed was comfortable and she had to force herself not to drift back to sleep.

"Um, a little sore, I guess," she replied in a croaky voice. The deep pink walls of the clinic made her feel slightly more nauseous than she was already feeling. She tried to pull herself higher up onto the pillows and winced at the uncomfortable twinge when she moved.

"That's normal after the procedure," said Toby in a reassuring tone. Then he let out a sigh and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I put you through this," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Toby, quit apologising, or I'll punch you in the mouth," retorted Happy. "It's not your fault and I'll be fine. I can deal with this if it means we can be a family. I hear getting 'em out hurts far more than this anyway," she added with a grin.

Toby lifted his head and nodded. "That's what I heard too," he agreed with a chuckle. He slipped his hand under the sheet and rested it on her lower abdomen. "Baby Quintis," he whispered.

Happy moved her hand to cover his. "When will we know?" she asked. She was trying not to get her hopes up, she knew the odds of the procedure working first time weren't high, but this clinic had the highest success rate in the state – that's why they'd chosen it – so she allowed herself a tiny moment of optimism. The feeling was almost overwhelming.

"Two weeks," Toby answered. "Boy, it's gonna be a long two weeks."

"We've waited this long, another two weeks ain't gonna make much difference, Doc," Happy pointed out. She knew Toby would know she was desperate to find out if she was pregnant or not, but she tried to sound casual about it anyway. She knew he was just as desperate too. The waiting was going to drive them both crazy, she acknowledged to herself. "So, when can we go home?"

"Not yet," said Toby. "They just want to keep an eye on you for a couple more hours, just to make sure you're OK after the sedative."

Suddenly, Happy burst into tears. The wave of emotion washed over her in an uncontrollable surge and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Hey, hey, it's OK," Toby tried to reassure her. He'd been expecting this to happen and he delicately wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. He gently lifted her head and shoulders to pull her into a hug. "You're OK, we're OK."

"I'm… I'm scared," sobbed Happy. She bit hard on her lower lip, trying to regain control.

"I know, me too," admitted Toby. He tenderly stroked her hair and she buried her face into his shoulder. "And you're pumped full of hormones so everything feels a hundred times worse right now. This is normal, I promise you, just go with it."

Toby held her while she desperately tried to compose herself. He made soothing noises and squeezed her hand and kissed the side of her head, anything he could think of to hold her together.

Today had been a ridiculous day. All the meticulous planning they'd put into making sure they both got to the clinic in time for the procedure – complete with Toby's contribution in perfect condition - had gone completely out of the window thanks to Walter and his decision to stop at the bank on the way. Toby could have punched him for putting their whole future in jeopardy, but then Walter had apologised and Toby couldn't stay mad at him. Walter O'Brien had actually admitted something was his fault, apologised for his error of judgement and then done everything in his power to make it right for Toby and Happy. It was certainly a positive development, Toby realised.

"Hormones suck," said Happy eventually. She wasn't used to displaying her emotions so openly, not even in front of Toby, although her husband was the only one who ever saw her at her most vulnerable. "Am I going to be like this the whole time? If I'm pregnant, I mean?"

"Kinda," replied Toby. "But I have a feeling that you are gonna do pregnancy in your own unique way. And I'll be there with you the whole time, I promise."

Happy flashed him a smile. "I… I spoke to Paige," she said. "About being a mom."

"You two finally bonding?" asked Toby in surprise. He knew the two female members of the team were never going to be besties in the traditional girly way, but at the same time he knew they respected each other and cared for each other as much as they all did. Team Scorpion was a family despite all their differences.

"I wouldn't go that far," replied Happy, hesitantly. "But she's the only role model I have. And she's a great mom, Ralph is the best kid I ever met. If she can raise Ralph, after all the challenges she went through when Drew left and with Ralph being a genius, then we can raise a kid too, right?"

"Of course we can!" agreed Toby enthusiastically.

"Paige tricked me into holding that baby earlier," said Happy. "I've never held a baby before."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"And?"

"And… I dunno?" replied Happy with a shrug. "It smelled funny. It was wriggly. Kinda cute, though, I guess, apart from when it pulled my hair. At least it wasn't yelling. I thought babies yelled all the time?"

"Only if they're unhappy, or wanting for something," explained Toby. "Our baby is never going to want for anything and how can they be unhappy with you for a mom and the world's greatest psychiatrist for a dad?"

"You can't shrink a baby, Toby," retorted Happy.

"You've not seen that movie?" asked Toby with a wink. "Rick Moranis is hilarious!"

Happy frowned.

"OK, OK," continued Toby. "Seriously, though, babies have complex emotions too and it's harder for them because their capacity for expression is so limited."

"Great, just when I thought parenting might not be so difficult after all," sighed Happy.

"Hey, you leave all of that to me," insisted Toby. "We'll be fine, all three of us… or four, you'll see."

Happy nodded slowly. "Don't get carried away, Doc," she said. "I might not be pregnant. All of this talk of babies could be for nothing."

Toby leaned in and kissed her gently. His soft, warm lips pressed against hers and sent a spark of reassurance surging through her body. "I know," he whispered. "But whatever happens, we have each other. However our lives play out, we're gonna be OK. Whatever barriers we have to get over, we get over them together."

Happy smiled and kissed him back. "You always know the right things to say, you big doofus," she said. Her foggy mind had almost shaken off the last of the sedative and suddenly Walter's words from earlier were ringing in her ears. A different kind of spark surged through her body and she pulled Toby closer until he was almost lying on the bed next to her.

For a second, Toby was happy to respond to her heightened reactions, but then he broke away. "What… what are you doing?" he asked, glancing nervously over his shoulder towards the door.

"Walt said we should…" she began, then she screwed up her face in mild disgust. "Actually he said we should 'have intercourse' after the procedure," she said, miming quotation marks in the air for emphasis.

"One Ninety Seven said 'intercourse'?" replied Toby, his eyebrows shooting upwards in surprise. "What happened to 'intimacy'? I guess Walt likes to talk dirty sometimes."

Happy giggled. "I doubt it," she said, wrinkling her nose. The sexy moment had passed, but she didn't really mind. This really wasn't the time or the place for intimacy, or whatever Walter wanted to call it.

Toby laughed with her. "You're thinking about Walt and Paige in bed now, aren't you!" he exclaimed.

"No!" insisted Happy. "Poor Paige though," she added, her face twisting into another grin.

"Those two are beyond even my genius capability to understand," admitted Toby. "But if Paige gets turned on by Walt quoting from a 1950's wedding night manual then good luck to them!" he grinned.

"I think we'll save intercourse for later," added Happy. "I just hope Walt doesn't want details."

"Don't worry, cupcake," replied Toby, trying to keep a straight face. "I'll have a man to man chat with Walter. Tell him I don't want to hear him using filthy language like that in front of my wife again."

Happy laughed. "Tell him I might have a hormone fuelled emotional outburst, that'll scare him off," she said. Then her smile faded. "Unless I'm not pregnant."

"C'mon, sugarplum," said Toby, frowning a little. "We can't spend the next two weeks like this, or the next nine months. Worrying ain't gonna change anything."

"I know," agreed Happy. "And you worry worse than me. We'll just have to keep busy to pass the time."

"I can think of something we can do to pass the time," replied Toby, with a wink.

"Intercourse," noted Happy, rolling her eyes and Toby nodded with enthusiasm. "It doesn't all have to be about sex."

Toby looked crestfallen. "Oh," he said. Happy slapped his forearm. "I'm kidding," he said defensively. "The important thing is that you relax and let me take care of you."

Happy sighed. "I can take care of myself," she insisted. "But relaxing sounds good."

Then, without warning, she burst into tears again, muttering an expletive under her breath as she realised she'd lost control for the second time in ten minutes.

Toby wrapped his arms around his wife. "Don't let Baby Quintis hear your potty mouth," he whispered as he rocked her gently to and fro.

"I... I…" began Happy, but she couldn't formulate a response.

"Ssshh..." soothed Toby. This was a whole new side to her and, as much as he hated to see her upset, he was warmed by her completely letting go of her barriers. Even though it was being augmented by the extra hormones, he knew Happy would look back at this and remember how good it felt to surrender herself in his arms. How safe she felt. This was a huge breakthrough for his wife. "I love you," he whispered as her tears started to soak through his shirt. "Tell me what you're thinking, sugarpuff."

"I'm not ready!" wailed Happy. "I'm not ready for any of this!"

Toby wasn't surprised by her raw response. This had been building up for a while and with all the added stress of the fertility treatment it was bound to explode sooner or later. "Listen to me," he said gently, but firmly. "You're Happy-freakin'-Quinn! You're ready for anything!"

"I'm gonna screw it up, I know I am!" continued Happy, sobbing and clutching him tightly.

"Hey, I'm the one who screws things up, not you," replied Toby. He tenderly stroked the back of her head as she pressed her face into his chest. "And I'm done with that, I promise you. We've got this, Happy. Now breathe, just breathe."

Happy's shuddery breathing began to slow as she drew strength from his words. "We've got this," she repeated. "I love you," she added and she could feel the smile spread across his face as it rested on the top of her head. "I love you," she repeated. It was all she had to offer.

"I love you too," Toby whispered into her hair. And at that moment it was all they needed.

THE END.


End file.
